Be With You
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Kitaoka Shuuichi adalah seorang pemuda SMU jenius yang punya banyak musuh. Akankah pertemuannya dengan seorang Yura Gorou dapat merubah kelakuannya itu?


Pemuda seumuran 17 tahun itu berlari hingga nafasnya memburu, sesekali dia akan menengok ke belakang hanya untuk melihat seberapa jauh dia sudah kabur dari para pengejarnya. Saat dirasanya sudah aman dia pun berhenti berlari, menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya sambil bersandar pada tembok sebuah bangunan yang berapit dengan pagar kawat, membentuk sebuah gang kecil.

Saat dia membalik badannya, memaksa kakinya yang lelah untuk kembali berjalan pulang, saat itulah dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, seorang anak lelaki SMP yang hanya sekedar lewat.

_Be With You_

_A Kamen Rider Ryuuki Fanfiction_

_Written By Gokudera J. Vie_

_**Kamen****Rider****Ryuuki** © Toei Company and Ishimori Production_

_Alternate Universe Fanfiction. Out of Character. Implied BoyxBoy scene. Don't like? Don't read! _

"Hei, kau disini lagi?" Kitaoka bertanya.

Yang ditanya, seorang anak lelaki seumuran 15 tahun, hanya melirik Kitaoka sebentar tanpa berkata apa-apa kemudian kembali bermain-main dengan seekor anak anjing dalam pangkuannya.

Kitaoka berdecak kesal, tangannya berkacak pinggang. Dia sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat anak kecil itu bicara padanya, anak kecil yang bahkan namanya pun Kitaoka tidak tahu, dirinya hanya merasa tertarik saja, bahkan sejak awal bertemu.

Kitaoka mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka seminggu yang lalu, dia yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh para kakak kelas yang kesal padanya bertemu dengan anak itu yang dengan wajahnya yang begitu datar itu sedang menggendong seekor anak anjing yang tengah terluka. Anak itu tidak lebih tinggi dari padanya, dengan rambut yang dipotong cepak, serta memakai _gakuran._

Dan emosi Kitaoka langsung naik saat pikirannya mengingat bagaimana anak kecil itu berjalan menuju kearahnya dan hanya melewatinya begitu saja, tidak ada pertanyaan misalnya kenapa Kitaoka terluka, atau apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang anak SMA di tempat seperti itu dan lain-lainnya.

"Hei, setidaknya beritahu aku namamu," ujar Kitaoka, berjongkok di sebelah anak itu.

Anak itu tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Kitaoka gondok. Dia berdiri kemudian pergi berlalu, layaknya orang yang kehilangan minat. Tapi, ada sebuah keyakinan bahwa besok dia akan kembali dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari ini, karena pada hari-hari sebelumnya pun dia melakukan hal yang sama. Kitaoka selalu melakukan hal yang sama, pergi dengan kelakuan seolah hilang minat namun kembali kemari keesokan harinya.

Kitaoka Shuuichi. Pemuda jenius berumur 17 tahun, tapi sering menyalah gunakan kepintarannya itu untuk membuat keonaran. Tiada hari tanpa berurusan dengan guru BK. Seandainya hanya dengan guru BK saja maka semua urusan akan menjadi lebih mudah, tapi dia juga berurusan dengan kakak kelas dan juga murid sekolah lain. Setiap hari harus dikejar-kejar segerombolan orang yang berniat balas dendam padanya. Hidup memang tidak mudah, tapi hidup Kitaoka lebih tidak mudah lagi, karena dia selalu membuat segalanya menjadi sulit. Banyak sekali yang berharap pemuda ini berubah. Andai memang bisa.

x x x

Sudah nyaris sebulan Kitaoka dan si anak kecil bertemu setiap hari.

"Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Kitaoka, masih berusaha membuka percakapan, memang dasarnya orang yang pantang menyerah. "Kau membolos?" karena Kitaoka sendiri juga sedang membolos.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Kitaoka juga ikut diam, kemudian memperbaiki posisinya yang tadinya berjongkok sambil memandangi si anak kecil menjadi duduk bersandar pada tembok bangunan dengan kaki disilangkan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, boleh aku saja yang cerita? Kau tidak keberatan mendengarkan kan?"

Hening.

Kitaoka tersenyum kecil.

Bocah itu mengelus-ngelus bulu-bulu berwarna coklat milik si anak anjing.

"Namaku Kitaoka Shuuichi, kau belum tahu kan?" kata Kitaoka sambil bergaya narsis, menyibakkan poninya ke belakang. "Aku ini... jenius."

Tangan si bocah berhenti membelai si anak anjing, entah Cuma halusinasi atau kenyataan, ruang diantara kedua alisnya tampak seolah berkerut kecil. Tapi tentu saja, ekspresinya masih tampak sedatar permukaan laut yang tenang.

"Dan kau tahu apa lagi, bocah? Aku ini awesome~~"

Rasanya ada kerutan yang bertambah.

"Sampai-sampai rasanya semua orang begitu benci padaku saking irinya."

Si bocah menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan reaksi berarti. Raut muka Kitaoka langsung sumringah.

Si bocah itu berdiri, masih dengan menggendong peliharaan barunya. Ditatapnya Kitaoka dengan tatapan malas, ekspresinya terlihat seolah dia sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Namaku... Yura Gorou," katanya, yang langsung disela Kitaoka dengan ucapan 'Nama yang manis'. "Dan aku membencimu." Kali ini Kitaoka mendelik kaget.

Yura Gorou pun berlalu seperti awal mereka berdua bertemu. Berjalan ke arah Kitaoka dan melewatinya begitu saja. Kali ini meninggalkan sesosok Kitaoka yang –tampaknya- terlalu syok hingga membeku.

x x x

Tiga hari telah berlalu, dan Kitaoka menjalani hari-harinya dengan tanpa semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Masih mending kalau orang yang dikenalnya membencinya, tapi seorang anak kecil yang bahkan baru mengenalnya saja membencinya. Ah, perbuatannya yang mana yang kali ini memancing kebencian orang.

"Kitaoka Shuuichi!"

Kitaoka berbalik dan mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang gadis teman sekelasnya sekaligus ketua komite disiplin, Momoi Reiko, yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil melotot ke arahnya. Ada masalah apa lagi sekarang? Kitaoka menghela nafas.

Tapi... Kitaoka malah berjalan ke arah Reiko sambil tersenyum. "Ohayou, Reiko-san," katanya ramah. Bisa dibilang sebenarnya Kitaoka 'naksir' sang ketua komite disiplin itu, bahkan sudah puluhan kali menyatakan cinta yang berakhir dengan... ditolak. Ya, ditolak.

Reiko berjengit menatap Kitaoka yang tebar pesona kepadanya. "Kau dipanggil guru BK," kata Reiko. "Masalah apa lagi sih yang kau buat?"

Kitaoka menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Umm... masalah apa ya?" karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu masalah mana lagi yang dia buat, mungkin karena kebanyakan masalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar jawaban Kitaoka, Reiko tanpa segan langsung menginjak kuat-kuat sebelah kaki Kitaoka. "Mou... aku tidak peduli lagi. Segeralah pergi ke ruang BK sana!" Reiko meninggalkan Kitaoka sambil marah-marah.

Kitaoka yang melihatnya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Sepertinya moodnya telah membaik. Tapi bukannya pergi ke ruang BK seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Reiko, Kitaoka malah berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, apalagi sambil bersenandung riang. Hendak kemanakah dia?

x x x

"Ah, syukurlah kau datang,... Gorou-chan."

Yura Gorou nyaris menjatuhkan tasnya saat melihat pemuda SMU narsis yang tiga hari yang lalu mendapatkan pernyataan benci darinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gorou tajam. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Gorou-chan'!"

Kitaoka manyun. "Tapi kan kedengaran manis kalau ditambah dengan –_chan_," katanya egois sambil bermain-main dengan jari-jari tangannya.

_Memangnya__kau__ini__anak__kecil?_Batin Gorou.

Gorou sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa pada seseorang yang harusnya dia panggil 'senpai' itu. Orangnya berisik dan narsis, telinga Gorou sampai panas mendengar ocehan pemuda itu tentang dirinya sendiri selama sebulan terakhir ini.

"Are, Gorou-chan," panggil Kitaoka.

"Hmm?" jawab Gorou ogah-ogahan sambil meletakkan tasnya di tanah kemudian dirinya sendiri pun duduk di sebelah Kitaoka dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok.

"Kemana anjing yang biasanya bersamamu?"

"Sudah diadopsi orang," jawab Gorou, matanya terpejam.

Diam. Kitaoka yang diam membuat Gorou penasaran hingga membuatnya membuka matanya, melirik Kitaoka yang entah kenapa kelihatan merenung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gorou. "Kenapa kau diam?"

Kitaoka tersentak. "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kitaoka cepat, malah menambah kecurigaan Gorou.

"Sudah, cerita saja. Toh, menambah satu cerita yang bikin telinga panas kurasa tidak masalah."

"Jahatnyaaa~," komentar Kitaoka.

Gorou menatap tajam Kitaoka dengan tampang datarnya itu. "Mau cerita apa tidak? Kalau tidak aku tinggal nih!" ancam Gorou.

"Uwaaa, iya kan, kejaamm!" Kitaoka memegangi _gakuran_Gorou, mencegah pemuda SMP itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Gorou melirik Kitaoka yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah mendengus kesal, Gorou kembali duduk bersila di tanah dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Kitaoka langsung memeluk Gorou bahagia, membuatnya mendapat satu tendangan telak di muka.

"Aku ini anak tunggal," setelah mengeluh sana-sini soal wajahnya yang ditendang, akhirnya Kitaoka memulai ceritanya juga. "Kedua orang tua-ku bekerja di luar negeri dan jarang pulang, bahkan rasanya hanya beberapa tahun sekali. Aku bisa menghitungnya dengan jari," Kitaoka memainkan jari-jarinya seolah sedang menghitung sesuatu. "Sekarang aku tinggal sendirian. Ah, rasanya iri sekali pada anak anjing itu yang akhirnya mempunyai keluarga."

Gorou diam.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan apa-apa kan. Kau pasti akan marah lagi setelah ini," kata Kitaoka, dikiranya Gorou diam karena kesal.

Gorou tetap diam.

Kitaoka melirik Gorou heran. "Gorou-chan?" dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Gorou.

Dan Gorou menangkap tangan yang iseng itu. Ditatapnya mata Kitaoka dalam-dalam, membuat Kitaoka terhenyak.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kitaoka.

"Kau kesepian?" Gorou membalas pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Eh?"

"Kau kesepian?" Gorou mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras, intensitas yang lebih tajam.

Dan tahu-tahu saja Gorou sudah memeluk Kitaoka, menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda yang lebih tua itu. "Tidak apa, jangan sedih. Kalau kau kesepian, aku akan menemanimu."

Kitaoka bingung, tapi tanpa disadarinya tangannya bergerak sendiri membalas pelukan Gorou. "Kau janji, Gorou-chan?"

"Ung," Gorou mengangguk. "Kalau kau butuh teman, cari saja aku."

Kitaoka tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan itu. Masih dengan memegangi pundak Gorou dengan kedua tangannya, Kitaoka berkata, "Kalau begitu, tinggallah bersamaku."

"Eh?"

x x x

Lagi-lagi aura suram mengelilingi Kitaoka. Sebuah plester menempel di dahinya, menutupi tanda kekerasan dari Gorou-chan_nya_. Tepat setelah pernyataan Kitaoka untuk mengajak Gorou tinggal bersama, dia langsung mendapatkan lemparan buku kamus setebal 5cm, mana kena sudut buku pula. Entah dari mana Gorou mendapat buku kamus itu.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, akhirnya Kitaoka mendapat alamat email Gorou, yang sekarang sedang dia pandangi dengan senyum-senyum. Semua orang yang melihat tingkahnya itu sudah pasti menganggapnya aneh, atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi, gila.

"Kau aneh sekali, setelah merengut begitu tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri," komentar itu membawa Kitaoka kembali ke alam nyata.

Momoi Reiko sedang duduk diatas mejanya.

"Hehehe," Kitaoka cengengesan. "Hari ini mau pulang sama-sama, Reiko-san?" ajak Kitaoka.

"Lagi-lagi," keluh Reiko. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Kurasa hari ini boleh, lagi pula rumah kita searah."

Wajah Kitaoka semakin sumringah. "Waahh, senangnyaaa," katanya bahagia.

Wajah Reiko memerah. "Hmm," katanya sambil memalingkan muka.

Kitaoka semakin senyum-senyum melihatnya. "Reiko-san wa suki yo."

"Gombal," kata Reiko sambil menyentil dahi Kitaoka. "Ada apa sih denganmu hari ini, Kitaoka?"

"Hmm?" Kitaoka tersenyum, senyum penuh arti. Dengan jari telunjuk yang ditempelkan ke bibir, Kitaoka berkata, "Rahasia."

Kali ini nyaris saja sebuah meja yang melayang ke wajahnya.

x x x

Kitaoka dan Reiko berjalan berdampingan dalam diam, jalanan tampak sepi dan hanya dihiasi bangunan rumah di kiri dan kanannya. Beberapa kali mereka melewati tikungan, namun bukan tikungan tempat mereka akan berbelok.

"Tumben sekali Reiko-san mau kuajak pulang bersama? Biasanya pasti marah-marah," kata Kitaoka, membuat kakinya sekali lagi diinjak oleh Reiko keras-keras. "Aduh, sakit, Reiko-...san." tatapan mata Kitaoka teralihkan oleh sekumpulan anak SMP yang lewat.

"Reiko-san," Kitaoka mengguncang bahu Reiko. "Kau tahu tidak itu seragam SMP mana?"

Reiko yang keheranan menoleh ke belakang, melihat sekumpulan anak SMP yang ditunjuk Kitaoka. "Oh, SMP Nishi? Salah satu sepupuku bersekolah disana, makanya aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"SMP Nishi ya? Umm... tidak ada apa-apa," kata Kitaoka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Tapi baru juga beberapa langkah, Kitaoka kembali berhenti. "Ah, Gorou-chaan!" Kitaoka melambai ke arah seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari tikungan.

"Kenalanmu?" tanya Reiko dengan suara pelan.

Belum lagi Kitaoka menjawab atau bahkan menghampiri Gorou, dilihatnya seorang anak SMP yang lain muncul dari tikungan dan langsung menarik tangan Gorou kembali menghilang ke balik tikungan itu. Kitaoka menatap tembok pagar yang membentuk tikungan itu dengan kebingungan.

"Reiko-san, kau boleh pulang duluan," kata Kitaoka kemudian berlari menyusul Gorou dan temannya tadi.

"Hei! Hei! Kitaoka!" Reiko mengejar Kitaoka. "Anak tadi kenalanmu?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menjajari Kitaoka.

"Iya. Sudahlah, Reiko-san bisa pulang duluan!"

Reiko berhenti berlari dengan perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba saja berteriak, "DASAR KITAOKA BODOOOHH!" membuat Kitaoka, mau tidak mau, ikut berhenti berlari. Saat menoleh, Kitaoka melihat Reiko yang berwajah murka.

"Kau yang memintaku pulang bersama, sekarang kau menyuruhku pulang sendirian. Maumu itu apa?"

_Mauku?_ Pikir Kitaoka.

"Maafkan aku Reiko-san. Aku harus mengejar kenalanku tadi, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Reiko terdiam. "Aku mengerti," katanya dengan sebuah kepasrahan tersembunyi. "Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini jangan lagi mengejar-ngejarku!" Reiko berbalik kemudian berlari pulang.

Begitu pun dengan Kitaoka, dia juga berbalik, namun yang ditujunya bukanlah rumah melainkan dia harus mencari Gorou. Kitaoka tidak tahu kenapa tapi Kitaoka harus bertemu dengan Gorou setelah Gorou ditarik begitu saja dari hadapannya.

x x x

"Gomennasai Yura-kun," bisik teman Gorou yang tadi menyeretnya dengan takut-takut.

Gorou menatap orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, semuanya adalah murid SMU, dengan asal sekolah yang berbeda-beda. Ada urusan apa mereka dengan Gorou?

"Hei, anak kecil, kau kenal Kitaoka Shuuichi?"

Oh, jadi ini masalahnya.

"Kalau aku kenal lalu kenapa?" Gorou menantang.

Yang tampak seperti pemimpin mereka, seorang pria berbadan besar dengan tampang sangar, maju mendekati Gorou. "Bisa kau beritahu kami apa kelemahan Kitaoka Shuuichi? Atau..." orang itu mencengkram kerah seragam Gorou sambil tersenyum kejam.

Gorou hanya diam, tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Hal ini jelas membuat si bos itu marah.

"Kau menantangku, bocah?" si bos itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya, tanda bahwa dia terprovokasi oleh sikap Gorou.

"Saa," kata Gorou sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

Tak dapat dihindari, orang itu melempar Gorou, untung saja Gorou cukup lincah hingga dirinya tidak sampai menabrak tembok. Menaikkan tatapannya, Gorou segera berlari menerjang orang yang menyerangnya tadi, tapi tentu saja tak semudah itu, banyak diantara mereka yang menghadangnya.

Gorou mengayunkan kakinya, telak menghantam sisi kanan kepala salah satu penyerangnya. Setelah menjejak tanah dengan stabil, dia meninju perut penyerang yang lain yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Tapi karena lengah, tanpa sengaja dirinya mendapat pukulan di punggungnya. Gorou terjatuh ke tanah.

Tapi, Gorou belum menyerah, memanfaatkan situasinya saat ini dia menjegal semua yang ada di dekatnya, membuat mereka semua jatuh dengan suara berdebam. Gorou merebut salah satu senjata mereka kemudian menggunakan senjata terebut untuk melindungi diri juga menyerang lawannya.

Cukup lama Gorou berkutat dengan puluhan murid SMU, badannya sudah babak belur, namun ternyata si bos masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka sedikit pun. Teman Gorou yang tadi menyeretnya itu kini bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan ketakutan.

Gorou meludahkan darah yang ada di mulutnya, senjatanya menyusul jatuh ke tanah kemudian. "Ah, ternyata aku memang lebih pede dengan tangan kosong," kata Gorou sambil melemaskan otot-otot jarinya juga lehernya. "Ayo maju, gendut!" tantang Gorou, tangannya mengisyaratkan simbol 'maju'.

Otomatis amarah orang itu tersulut. Langsung saja keduanya saling menyerbu satu sama lain.

Orang itu meninju dari atas, tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Gorou dengan merendahkan badannya. Gorou segera mencekal lengan orang itu dan memutar badannya, Gorou melakukan bantingan pada orang itu dengan gampangnya. Orang itu pingsan seketika akibat benturan di kepala.

"Fuuhh, akhirnya selesai juga," kata Gorou sambil menatap sekelilingnya dimana kumpulan tubuh yang kehilangan kesadaran, alias pingsan, bergeletakan disekitarnya. "Ck, berurusan dengan Kitaoka Shuuichi memang bawa masalah saja."

Baru juga diomongin, tiba-tiba suara Kitaoka terdengar. "GOROU-CHAANN!" begitulah.

Gorou berbalik. "Oh, kau," kata Gorou.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kitaoka dengan khawatir, diperiksanya tubuh Gorou yang luka-luka. "Maaf, ini salahku."

"Tidak masalah, aku pemegang Dan 4 untuk judo dan karate. Lagi pula, ini hanya luka kecil dijilat juga sembuh," jawabnya kemudian dijilatnya luka di tangannya.

Melihatnya, Kitaoka berdecak kesal. "Ayo ikut aku ke rumahku, akan kuobati kau." Kitaoka menyeret Gorou.

Saat melewati teman Gorou, diam-diam Kitaoka memelototinya, anak itu sampai merinding dibuatnya.

x x x

"Duh, sakit," keluh Gorou.

Kitaoka tidak mengubrisnya, tetap serius membubuhkan obat merah di sepanjang tubuh Gorou yang terluka. Hal ini menarik minat Gorou untuk memandangi wajah Kitaoka yang tampak lain dari yang pernah dia lihat. Wajah Kitaoka yang biasa dia lihat ya? Wajah ceria? Wajah bodoh? Wajah sedih? Wajah manja? Tapi tidak dengan wajah serius.

Tanpa sadar sebelah tangan Gorou yang bebas, yang sebelah lagi sedang diperban oleh Kitaoka, membelai rambut Kitaoka, menepuk-nepuk kepala itu dengan lembut.

Kitaoka menoleh ke atas, posisi mereka memang Gorou duduk di sofa sedangkan Kitaoka di lantai, dan melihat Gorou sedang tersenyum padanya. "Kalau kau berwajah seperti itu, lucu sekali lho, Kitaoka-senpai," ujar Gorou, senyumnya lebar seiring kalimatnya.

Kitaoka bengong seketika. Selang beberapa detik, Kitaoka langsung berdiri, berdiri dengan tiba-tiba sampai mengagetkan Gorou. "Maaf, aku pergi ke belakang sebentar," katanya dan Kitaoka pun langsung kabur ke belakang.

"H-hei, senpai?" panggil Gorou dengan tangan terjulur, tapi Kitaoka sudah jauh menghilang ke sisi lain rumah. "Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Gorou pada dirinya sendiri melihat kelakuan Kitaoka barusan.

Sementara itu, Kitaoka sedang berada di dapur. Buru-buru dia menyalakan keran tempat cuci piring dan membasahi kepalanya begitu saja. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan wajahnya terasa panas. Begitu dia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke samping, dia mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin, disana dia bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri yang merah.

Dia menyentuh keningnya sendiri. "Apakah aku demam?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ugh, rasanya ada yang aneh denganku. Ah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat Gorou-chan sebelum dia khawatir. Ah, aku aneh, benar-benar aneh."

Sebelum kembali ke ruang tamu, tempat Gorou berada, Kitaoka mengambil handuk terlebih dahulu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Saat itu dia berpikir, kenapa dia langsung salah tingkah begitu melihat Gorou tersenyum, bahkan dia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini kalau Reiko berada bersamanya.

Setelah yakin rambutnya cukup kering, Kitaoka kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Disana, di ruang tamu, dilihatnya Gorou tidak sedang duduk diam menantinya melainkan berkeliling melihat-lihat foto-foto yang terpajang diatas buffet.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Gorou-chan?"

Gorou tidak tampak kager sedikit pun disapa seperti itu oleh Kitaoka. "Melihat-lihat fotomu dan keluargamu saat kau masih kecil," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Bukankah aku manis sekali saat itu?" tanya Kitaoka dengan niat bercanda, bahkan dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dilempar bingkai foto.

"Umm, ya kau manis sekali," kata Gorou tidak disangka-sangka, dan ternyata Kitaoka tidak siap dengan jawaban seperti ini karena dia langsung membisu kaget. "Aku heran kenapa anak semanis ini bisa tumbuh menjadi orang sepertimu," Gorou tetap berceloteh tanpa sadar Kitaoka tengah dilanda shock. "Yaahh, bukannya kau yang seperti ini jelek atau apa. Kau orang yang baik, hanya saja mungkin sedikit menyimpang ya? Ah,..." Gorou menoleh berhadapan dengan Kitaoka, Kitaoka langsung pasang wajah biasa saja. "Mengenai kata-kataku kemarin hari, tentang aku membencimu, tolong lupakan saja ya. Aku tidak serius kok, aku hanya sedikit kesal saja melihat kenarsisanmu," lanjutnya, kembali dengan senyum yang tadi sempat diperlihatkannya pada Kitaoka.

Selama nyaris semenit Kitaoka membisu. "S-sou ka," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Kitaoka.

Gorou mengangguk-angguk, entah apa yang dia iyakan. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Terima kasih untuk obatnya, senpai."

Melihat Gorou yang sedang mengambil tas-nya di sofa dan hendak pergi, Kitaoka langsung memegang tangannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Gorou-chan," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Me-mengenai tawaran untuk tinggal bersama itu, aku akan menanyakannya sekali lagi. Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Gorou terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir, kemudian menghela nafas. Sekali lagi Gorou menepuk-nepuk kepala Kitaoka dengan lembut, dan dia berkata, "Jangan manja, senpai. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki alamat email-ku? Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau tinggal memberitahuku kan, dan aku akan langsung berlari ke tempatmu. Tenanglah, kita bisa bertemu setiap hari, dan kalau aku tidak mau tinggal bersama senpai, itu bukan berarti aku tidak mau bersama senpai. Lagipula, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu, jadi jangan sedih. Ingatlah, aku selalu bersamamu, oke?"

Melihat senyum Gorou untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Kitaoka merasa ingin menangis, jadi dia menangis... sambil memeluk Gorou. Seperti sebelumnya, Gorou menepuk-nepuk punggung Kitaoka untuk menenangkannya. Rasanya setelah ini Kitaoka bisa berubah, dan semoga menjadi lebih baik, karena kali ini ada Gorou bersamanya.

_Aku akan selalu bersamamu_

**The End**

A/N: Hola, Julie desu. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom kamen rider ryuuki. Dengan pair KitaokaxGorou, atau ini memang bisa disebut pair? Ah, alurnya kecepetan ya? Ya sudahlah, yang penting pas 3k :P

Lunas sudah janji saya. Dan untuk kak Ai, ini kado ultahmu yang telat. Mello-nya tolong ditunggu dengan sabar ya XD

Well, untuk pembaca yang lain, terima kasih bila sudah mampir dan membaca karya ini. Kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung oleh fic ini saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mohon apresiasi dari anda sekalian.

**19 Desember 2011**

**Gokudera J. Vie**


End file.
